My Love
by MissPHalliwell
Summary: Kind of a forgotten concept of when Callie and Jude were little and the what if factor of if they had gone to Lena and Stef. Inspired by Nightengale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The house was quiet…a little too quiet, but Lena couldn't think about that now. Not with Stef's leg in between hers as they kissed.

"You know Love, we are alone." Stef said in between kisses.

Lena smiled; with Brandon with his dad for the night and their recent foster children being reassigned she and Stef were childless and alone for the first time in months.

"Mmmmm…yes we are." Lena murmured as Stef's hand began to travel south and into her pajama pants.

Lena moaned and forgot about why the house was quiet….

4-year-old Callie held her baby brother Jude and wiped his face with a washcloth she had found. She tried to keep him quiet as they hid in the closet while their foster parents fought, but he was sick and kept throwing up. Callie was starting to feel sick too, but that was because her foster parents hadn't fed her in days. She was also tired, but she couldn't go to sleep until Jude did or she would get in trouble just like she did when she wet the bed on accident. She didn't like her new mommy and daddy they were too mean. She wanted her old mommy back so she didn't have to take care of Jude anymore. But that wasn't possible. Her mommy had left almost 6 months ago when Jude was a really little baby. He was almost one now.

Callie heard the yelling stop when the doorbell rang. She quickly opened the door of the closet and tried to carry Jude to the bed but was too weak. Instead she grabbed a toy for him and grabbed a coloring book and crayons for herself. She struggled to keep her eyes open as her social worker Bill came through the door and picked her and Jude up and put their coats on.

"Callie, you have to walk to the car, but then you can go to sleep okay?"

Callie nodded and held Bill's hand as he grabbed the few things they had and escorted them out the door and to his car. She remembered looking back at her foster parents and saw a look of fake remorse as they stood in the doorway.

Lena dozed off as she and Stef cuddled in their post coital afterglow. It was after midnight when the phone started ringing.

"Who in the world could that be?" Stef asked, "It's the middle of the night for goodness sakes."

Lena picked up the phone thinking it was Mike calling about Brandon and answered.

"This better be good Mike."

"Lena, it's Bill. Now, I know it's the middle of the night and everything but I really need your help. I've got two little ones with me. A boy and a girl that desperately need a place to stay until I can find them another home. Can you take them for the night?"

Lena sighed, "How old?"

"Almost a year and barely 4"

Lena rolled over and looked at Stef. "A boy and girl. 4 and 1."

"Go ahead." Stef said, kissing her partner.

"Bring them over Bill. We'll be ready." Lena said as she got up and put some shorts on. Bill hung up and she turned to Stef.

"Do we still have that porta-crib? The little boy is about 1."

"Yea, I think so. Let me find it. Why don't you make something to eat and see if we have some formula so they can eat before bed."

Lena nodded and kissed her wife as they went about the house preparing it for the children to arrive.

It was a little after 1 when Bill arrived and knocked on the door.

Lena and Stef both ran to the door and opened it. In his arms was a sleeping infant boy and holding his hand was from the looks of it a very tired little girl.

"Stef, Lena. This is Jude" Bill said shifting the infant so that he woke up and smiled an almost toothless smile at them and sneezed. "He's got a little cold," He said as he set the baby on the floor. "And this," He said, "is Callie."

The little girl looked up at Lena and she instantly fell in love with her. She had a solemn look about her, with dark unreadable eyes and long dark hair that fell into her face.  
"So, you're good to take them for tonight?" Bill asked them.

Stef looked at the two children and then to Lena.

"Why don't we take them for a while Bill? Give them something stable for a change."

"Absolutely! Now, here are their bags. Jude's has diapers, formula, a pair of shoes, a few extra clothes and some toys and socks. And Callie's has a few shirts, pull ups because she wets the bed, and the only pants, shoes and socks she has are on her."

Lena and Stef said their goodbyes to Bill and locked the door after he left. They looked at the two children in front of them still in their coats.

"You take Jude and make him a bottle and give him some of the cough medicine in the cabinet. I'll take care of her." Stef whispered to Lena.

She unzipped both of their coats and handed Jude to Lena, and then she turned to Callie.

"Hi sweetheart. My names Stef."

Callie regarded her for a moment, and then reluctantly waved hello.

"Can you talk?"

The little one nodded.

"Would you like a peanut butter sandwich and some milk before you get your jammies on and go to bed?"

Callie's eyes widened when Stef mentioned bed.

"Don't worry. You're safe here." Stef told her reaching for her hand and guiding her to the kitchen. She pulled out a stool from the table and helped the little one climb up.

Callie took one look at the sandwich and began to eat fast, fearing that it might be taken away. Stef set a class of white stuff in front of her. Callie looked at her quizzically. "What's dis stuff?"

Stef turned around from putting the milk back in the fridge.

"That's milk honey. Haven't you ever had it?"

Callie shook her head.

"Try it. It's really good." Stef said, sitting on the stool next to her.

Callie took the small glass in her hands and took a drink and smiled.

"Dat's good!"

Stef laughed as she watched the child eat the rest of her sandwich and milk.

"Come on, let's go get your jammies and get into bed." Stef held her hands out and took her into her arms.

"I don't have any jammies. My old new mommy wouldn't let me have dem." Callie whispered to Stef as she carried her up the stairs into her and Lena's room.

"Well we will just have to fix that tomorrow." Stef told her as she set the little one on the bed next to Lena. "For tonight you can sleep in a tee shirt and your pull up okay?"

Callie nodded, "Where is Jude?" she asked.

Lena's heart melted at the sound of the little ones soft but distinct voice.

"He is in his playpen sleeping. I made him a bottle and gave him some medicine."

"Where will I sleep?"

"Well, you can sleep in here with us if you'd like." Lena told her, "That way you won't be alone your first night here."

Callie nodded and began to unbutton her jeans. "I tan put my pull-up on in the bafroom, cause I gots to go potty." She stated to the two women. Lena and Stef watched the small girl slid off the bed and go to Jude's diaper bag and pull out a pull-up. She turned around in a circle for a moment before finding the door to the master bathroom and walking in there and shutting the door.

Stef glanced over at her wife. "She sure is independent."

"And unbelievably adorable." Lena answered as they pulled down the blankets on the bed and adjusted the pillows. They heard a crash in the bathroom and jumped. Stef half ran to the door.

"I'm otay!" Callie called out. "I droppded someting."

"Can I open the door?" Stef asked her, "Are you dressed?"

"I dressed. You tan tome in" The little one answered.

Stef opened the door and saw most of hers and Lena's make up on the floor…and a roll of toilet paper in the toilet.

"What happened in here?" Lena asked her half laughing.

"I wanted to brush my hairs and wash my hands, but I couldn't reach the sink so I standed on the potty but I slipped."

"Are you okay?" Lena bent down to pick her up. Stef started to pick up the makeup and saw a bruise on Callie's leg.

"You've got a bruise. Does anything else hurt?" Stef asked her.

"Dat's from my old new daddy cause I was bad and I falled asleep before Jude did."

Lena held the child tighter and closer to her and met Stef's eyes. Stef shook her head.

'_Tomorrow. Bath time.'_ Lena nodded and set Callie in the middle of the bed.

"It's late, and we have a big day tomorrow. You get to meet our son Brandon, and we're going to get you new clothes and some girl toys for you. So you go ahead and go to sleep okay?"

Callie nodded, stuck her thumb in her mouth and immediately fell asleep. The two women laid on either side of the little girl and watched in awe at the innocence between them.

"We just have to see how B takes to them tomorrow. Then we'll know if they're our match." Stef whispered as she laid her hand on top on Lena's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10 am. The next morning

Stef woke up and rolled over to see Lena and Callie snuggled together and smiled. "Good morning little man." She whispered to the infant staring up at her in the play pen. Jude smiled a toothless smile. Stef felt transported in time as she changes the little ones diaper and dressed him.

"Somebody went into Mommy Mode this morning." Lena murmured as she woke and stretched keeping her arms around Callie tightly. "What time is Mike bringing Brandon home?"

"About noon." Stef told her as she set Jude back in his playpen and sat back down on the bed.

"Should we wake her up?" Lena asked

Stef looked down at the little girl Lena still had her arms wrapped around.

"Let her sleep, but bring her down and lay her on the couch. This is still a strange place for her."

Lena smiled at her wife and shifted the tiny girl in her arms. "I should get her changed before he gets here. I have a feeling this one has a lot of pride."

Stef looked down at Callie, "I think we may have a dress somewhere around here." She rummaged around in her bottom drawer and found the dress she was looking for and a pair of tights. "Put these on her Love. Jude and I will meet you down stairs." Stef told her as she kissed her wife.

Lena looked down at the sleeping child in her arms and carefully laid her on the bed as she got another pull up from Jude's bag and changed and dressed the little one.

Callie stirred a bit and opened her eyes.

"Hi sleepy head." Lena cooed as she pulled the dress over the little ones head.

"Do you need to potty?"

Callie shook her head and looked down at the dress and tights she wore.

"Are deese mine?" She asked Lena

"Yours to wear today. You, and me, and Stef and Jude and Brandon are going shopping today for clothes so you two can have your own."

"Otay." Callie said as she slid off the bed and took Lena's hand. The two walked downstairs to the kitchen where Stef and Jude were.

"Hi there Cuddle Bug." Stef said as she fed Jude some cereal.

"Hi."

Callie climbed up on the stool next to Stef and watched her feed her brother.

"Are you hungry?"

The little one nodded again. Lena went over and poured her some cereal and milk and set it in front of her.

"Lucky Charms."

Callie smiled and began to eat like she had the night before. Fearing that it would be taken away.

Lena glanced at Stef and smiled as she watched her wife put Jude on her hip when they heard the doorbell.

"Come in!"

"Hey what's going on?" Mike asked as he and Brandon walked in.

"We've got two new little ones with us for a while." Stef told him. She saw Callie run to Lena and hold her arms up to be held. "This is Jude," She said to Brandon, "and that's Callie. Can you say Hi, B?"

Stef watched her son smile at the baby in her arms and turn to Lena and Callie.

"Hi Callie."

Callie waved to him but kept her arm around Lena's neck. She was scared of the man behind him. He looked too much like her old Daddy. "Who is dat man?" she whispered into Lena's ear.

"That's Brandon's daddy Mike."

"I scared."

Lena hugged the little one to her and wondered what had been done to her to make her like this. "Don't be sweetheart. He won't hurt you."

This didn't help the little one, who buried her face in Lena's neck.

Mike had heard and glanced over at Stef.

"They're cute." He said. Stef smiled, knowing he wanted to hold Jude and handed the infant to her ex husband and picked her son up.

"Did you have a good time with Daddy last night?"

"Yea! Daddy bought me new Legos."

"They stayed at his house right? You've got enough Legos here Mr." Stef told him, looking at Mike.

"Yes, they stay at my house. That way he doesn't miss any of his toys." Mike told her as he traded Jude for Brandon again. "Give me a kiss Big Guy. I've gotta go."

Brandon kissed his father on the cheek, "By Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too buddy." Mike said as he put him down. "See you guys later."

Stef watched him walk out the door and turned to Brandon.

"Keep your shoes on and get your coat B. we're going shopping today and if you're good, we'll stop at the Lego store."

Brandon's face lit up and he ran to the foyer to get his coat.

"You okay sweets?" Stef asked Callie as she walked over to her wife.

Callie nodded.

"Can you do me a favor and go get your coat and your shoes on for me? Brandon will tie them for you if you can't."

Callie nodded again and Lena put her down. "He nice?" She asked them.

Stef gave Jude to Lena and bent down to be eye level with the little girl, "The nicest. You don't have to worry. You're safe here. Okay?"

"Otay." Callie said before going into the foyer.

"She's scared of men." Lena told her as Stef helped put Jude's coat on.

"I noticed. Maybe we can get her to talk a little more tonight. Find out what happened to her."

"Hopefully." Lena said as she kissed her wife and handed the baby to her.

The three of them walked out to the foyer and saw Brandon helping Callie zip her coat and tie her shoes for her. Callie looked mesmerized by him, as if she couldn't figure out why he was helping her.

"We can play with Legos when we get back and Mommy will buy you some Legos too if you want and I will play Barbie's with you if you get any."

Callie nodded and saw Lena at the corner of her eye and ran to her.

"Up?" She asked her, holding her arms up.

"Let me get my shoes on first okay?" Lena told her.

Callie nodded again and stood between her and Stef and held onto Stef's pant leg as Lena slipped on her tennis shoes.

Lena put her coat on and lifted Callie into her arms and took Brandon's hand.

"Everyone ready?" Stef asked as she grabbed her car keys.

"Yea!" Brandon said as he looked up at his mother.

They ushered the children outside and sat them in the car. Jude was behind Lena, Brandon behind Stef, and Callie in the middle in Brandon's old car seat. Luckily Bill had left them a car seat for Jude but they still needed one for Callie. Lena added that to the list of what they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay everyone we're here. Brandon will you unbuckle Callie for me?" Stef asked her son as she and Lena got out.

"Yup! Here Callie, I'll help you." Brandon stood up in the car and unbuckled Callie from her car seat and helped her lift the middle up as Stef opened the door.

"Thanks B." Stef told him as she helped the two down. Callie looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Up?"

Stef smiled at her and lifted the little one into her arms and took Brandon's hand.

"You ready?" She asked Lena.

Lena nodded and took Brandon's other hand as she shifted Jude in her arms.

"We need a stroller for him too." Lena told her as they entered the mall. They entered a children's store and made their way to the infant department.

"Callie, I need to put you down so I can help Lena. Okay? Stay with Brandon and hold his hand." Stef whispered into Callie's ear as she set the little one on her feet. Callie looked from her to Brandon and felt him take her hand.

"It's okay Callie." Stef heard him say, "I'll protect you."

Stef met her wife's eyes and smiled. Brandon never took this well to new children they took in. She knew what Lena was thinking. That this was the match they were waiting for.

Callie stood by them with Brandon and looked over at him.

"Wanna play a game?" He whispered to her.

Callie regarded him, "What kind of game?"

"I play this game with my Daddy. Come on." Brandon pulled her into a clothes rack and hid until someone went through it and he jumped out. Which made Callie laugh. He did this to three or four people before he heard his mother call out.

"Brandon? Callie? Where are you? Callie?!"

"That's Mommy's scared voice." Brandon whispered, "Come on."

Callie stayed rooted the floor. "We get in trouble?" She asked him.

"No, come on." He grabbed her hand walked out of their hiding place.

"Oh my gosh. Brandon you scared me to death!" Stef said as she bent down to hug the two. "If I hadn't been so worried you would be in so much trouble." She told him.

Callie whimpered, fearing she'd get in trouble. She could still feel the bruises on her back from her old new mommy.

"I sorry." She cried to Stef, shaking.

Stef turned to the little one, who looked terrified.

"Oh sweetheart you aren't in trouble." Stef hugged her, "I was just worried that you two had wondered off somewhere." She picked the little one up and held her as she felt tears soak through her shirt. "Don't cry Callie." She said as she wiped the tears from her face. She saw Lena turn around and saw the two in their moment.

"Here B. Can you play with Jude for a while? Stay close to us okay?"

"Okay Momma." Brandon said as Lena set Jude down in front of him. She smiled to herself as she watched him play peek-a-boo with the infant.

"Your turn Callie. Let's get you some clothes too."

Callie nodded and laid her head on Stef's shoulder.

"I've got to put you down okay?" Stef told her. Callie nodded and stood between her and Lena as they browsed through clothes and held them up to her to see if they would fit. She was a small child, so they could get away with buying toddler clothes for her.

Callie smiled at the two women as they showed her pairs of jeans and shirts and pajama's. Then she saw her out of the corner of her eye. She walked past them. Callie knew who she was.

"Momma? Mommy! MOMMY!" Callie ran to her as she started walking out. "Mommy where you going. Mommy?"

Lena turned to Stef with fear in her eyes.

"Stay here with Jude, B." Stef told him as the two women followed Callie.

"Momma?" They heard the little one whisper with a quivering voice. The woman turned around for a moment and Stef knew, just by her face, that this was in fact Callie's mother. But the look of disgust on the woman's face made her want to punch it.

She saw Lena pick the little girl up, who was crying now, and hold her close as she wept. Stef followed the woman.

"Hey!"

The woman turned around.

"What?"

"Do you seriously think that you can just ignore your little girl like that?" Stef barked at her, she was furious by now.

"Look lady, I don't want them. I never did. They're too much trouble. I didn't have 'em much until I had Jude and no one wanted Callie anymore. That kid screwed up my life when I was younger and I don't want her back in it.

"Why the hell do you think they're in foster care in the first place? Because I didn't want them. Jude is always sick and Callie is too much trouble for me. Too much like her father for my liking."

The woman said to her.

"She's four. She knows who you are."

"Well I don't want her too! Leave me the hell alone. She's stupid. Always causing trouble everywhere she goes. She's the reason Jude's father left me. Telling everyone he was messing with her. Well let me tell you, those kids are nothing but trouble for me and I don't want them. I wish I never had them." At that the woman turned and walked away from her.

Stef felt like she'd been punched in the stomach as she walked back to the store. She wanted to take that little girl and little boy into her arms and never let them go.

Lena regarded her as she walked back up to them.

"Not now Love. I'll tell you later." She said as she bent down to pick Jude up.

Lena now had a full basket of clothes for Callie and another on the floor for Jude.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked her wife. Stef nodded and followed her.

She watched her wife pay for the clothes and followed her and their children out of the store. Lena then set Callie down on a bench and went to hug Stef.

"I think I should take Callie to potty. Can you check Jude and take Brandon please? I'll take the bags with me and get a cart or something to put them in. Then we can go to the toy store."

Stef nodded, "Okay, I'll take the boys into the baby store and see if I can find Jude a stroller and high chair."

"Okay Love. We'll meet you back here." Lena kissed her and took Callie's hand. Stef could feel it in her heart, the love she had for those two children. She knew they belonged with her and Lena.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This is a really good chapter. But it's also a very heart wrenching one too. It has details about what happened to Callie, some are kind of graphic. Please don't yell at me. It creates a hook, which is what I want. It gets better soon. And I also wanted to clarify, Jude's father is not Callie's father. He makes an appearance later on ;) Goodbye for now my lovelies. **

Chapter 4

Stef looked over at Lena and grabbed her wife's hand as they drove home. They had had in short, the perfect day, aside from the appearance from Callie's mother. After the clothing store they had taken the children to the toy store, buying everything from Legos for Brandon to dolls for Callie and dozens of toys for Jude and had gone out for dinner afterward. Now she watched in the rearview mirror as Callie held the baby doll and blanket she had chosen herself to her chest as she watched Brandon fly his toy plane around. Jude was sleeping soundly in his car seat.

When she pulled into the driveway she saw Brandon unbuckle Callie's car seat without being asked and helped her out of it as Stef opened the door and lifted them out.

"I'll help you carry in those bags so you can carry Callie, Mommy." Brandon told her.

Stef smiled at her son and handed him some of the lighter bags to carry and lifted Callie into her arms. They walked in the house as Lena was starting to walk out to help her wife when she saw them come in.

"B and I can get the bags Love. There's not much more in there." Stef said as she gave Callie to her. Lena took the little one in her arms and watched Stef and Brandon walk out.

"Did you have fun today Callie?" Lena asked her as they sat down on the couch.

Callie nodded, "Why didn't my Mommy say hi to me?" she asked Lena as she played with her long hair.

" I don't know sweetheart. I really don't. I can't tell you what your mommy was thinking when she saw you." Lena told her.

"I know why she left me and Jude." Callie told her.

"Why is that?" Lena asked.

Before Callie could answer Brandon and Stef walked in with the rest of the bags and furniture they had gotten for Jude.

"Why don't we talk after bath time okay?" Lena whispered to Callie.

The little one nodded.

"Okay Loves. It's 8 o'clock. B's got school tomorrow so it's bath and bed." Stef said as she ruffled Brandon's hair.

"Momma's turn!" Brandon yelled as he ran to Lena and climbed into her lap.

"Oh yea?" Lena laughed and began to tickle him and then Callie. This was the first time either of them had heard the little girl giggle, a sound that mimicked a tiny bell ringing. An angel's laugh. Stef lifted Callie up off the couch and kissed Lena, who did the same with both Jude and Brandon.

"Jeeze you boys are heavy!" Lena huffed as she struggled under the weight and awkwardness of the 7 year old and 1 year old.

"You got them Love?" Stef asked her as she and Callie followed them up the stairs.

"Yup! I'm good." She said as she reached the top of the stairs and set Brandon down. "Okay boys. Let's try not to get Momma wet this time…Brandon." Lena said smiling at the young boy. He boyishly hugged her and ran to the bathroom door.

"No promises Momma!"

Stef stifled a laugh as Lena turned to glare at her. The last three times she had given the boy a bath she had gotten soaked.

"Now we have two."

"Oh joy." Lena called out to her as she entered the bathroom.

"Okay Callie bug. Lets get you into the shower." Stef told the little one as they entered the master bedroom.

"It hurt?" Callie asked.

"No, it's just water sweetheart."

"Otay."

Stef set the child down on the floor and began to undress her. Then she saw it, the bruise on her right side. It was small, but she recognized it as a pinch mark. There were about three on that side and three on the other. She glanced up at Callie and met her eyes, and then she turned her around and saw a bigger bruise on her back and more on her bottom.

"Callie."

"My old new daddy did dose. I got in trouble cause I was bad so I got a spankin."

Stef was speechless. "What else happened Callie? You can tell me."

"My old new mommy used to pinch me when I was bad and Jude's daddy did bad sings to me. My mamaw told me so. Dat's why he left. Dat's why my Mommy doesn't like me no more. "'Cause I was bad and Jude's daddy made me not be bad no more when he got his boy parts out. He told me it would make me a good girl so mommy would let me stay."

Stef felt tears in her eyes and hugged the child to her. "Oh sweetheart. What Jude's daddy did to you wasn't to make you a good girl. You are a good girl. Jude's daddy was a bad man."

"Does dat mean my old old new daddy was bad too? The one before my old new daddy?"

Stef bit her lip, "Yes baby, those were bad men. Very bad. Daddies shouldn't do those things to little girls and boys. But no more okay? You and me and Lena can talk about it before bed. You can tell us anything okay? That won't change how much we love you."

She pulled the little girls tights and her pull up off and picked her up into her arms and stepped into the shower. She picked up the baby shampoo and began to wash her hair and back slowly. Then she felt the tears fall from her face.

"No cry Steffi. I otay. I promise." Callie said, wiping Stef's eyes. That only made Stef hold her tighter to her.

"I know baby. I know." She said as they got out and she wrapped Callie in a towel. "Let me change and go down and get your clothes for you." Stef told her as she set her on the bed and gave her a pull up to put on.

She returned to the master bedroom to see Lena put Jude in his playpen and pull Callie onto her lap to comb her hair.

"Is B asleep?" Stef asked her wife as she picked Jude up to put his pajamas on.

"Just about. He said that he can kiss you goodnight and good morning tomorrow."

Stef felt her heart throb. She knew Brandon had taken to Callie and Jude.

"Come here sweets." Stef said to Callie.

Callie crawled over to her. "Lena, look at these marks on her." Stef whispered as she lifted Callie up and showed Lena the marks on her bottom. "She said Jude's father did bad things to her. Took his boy parts out." Lena raised her eyebrows.

"Callie come here." She said, she held up a shirt and pajama pants and put them on her. "Honey, I know this may be hard, but can you tell us who else took their boy parts out in front of you? Or did bad things or mean things to you?" Lena asked her.

Callie nodded "My old new daddy, da one I had before I came here. Him and my old new mommy used to make me lay down between dem when dey did sings. Sometimes dey touched me and would spank me really hard if I cried." Lena saw the little girls mouth start to quiver and tears form in her eyes. "And da daddy before that used to put his fingers dere and made me bleed one time. And Jude's daddy…" Callie was lost in tears now and began to sob, "He put sings in me. And one got stucked in dere and I asked my Mamaw to get it out for me and she tooked me to the hopsickle."

Lena felt like her face was on fire and could feel the tears falling down her cheeks as she held Callie to her.

"I'm calling Bill tomorrow." Stef told her wife as she held the two of them.

Callie looked up at her with tear filled eyes. " I bad? I sorry! I sorry!" She sobbed harder.

Both Stef and Lena swore they could feel their hearts breaking.

"No baby no. I just need to call Bill tomorrow so Lena and I can talk to him. What your foster daddies and foster mommy and Jude's daddy did to you is wrong. You don't do things like that to little girls. And Lena and I will never ever ever ever do that to you. We just want to make sure that they don't do that to any other little girls. Okay baby? You are staying here. With us. No matter what." Stef told her.

She held her wife and Callie until they both stopped crying. Callie soon fell asleep, but Lena stayed awake and met Stef's eyes.

"I love her already Stef." Lena whispered.

"I know Love. I do too. Go to sleep." Stef kissed her wife carefully as to not wake Callie up.

She wished she and Lena could go back and take that little girl before she had gone through everything she had already been through in just six months.

_Let us keep them _Stef pleaded to herself_ We'll take care of both of them and love them like our own. I will protect them everyday until I die, just please please let us keep those precious babies. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Yes, I know it's been forever since I updated. Sorry! Anyway, I wanted to clear somethings up. I purposely made Callie and Brandon a few years apart. Not because I don't like the whole Brallie thing, but because they are so close in the show front the very beginning. I'd also like to have Brandon take on the big brother/protector role. It's kind of another play on his love for Callie. **

Chapter 5

3am.

Stef sat alone in the kitchen and sipped her coffee, careful not to wake anyone in the house. She hadn't been able to sleep at all, and the one time she did doze off visions of Callie filled her head.

"What are you doing up honey?" Lena asked her sleepily as she walked over and wrapped her arms around her wife. Stef pulled her into her lap and held her.

"What Callie said tonight. It made me want to find those people and make them suffer exactly the way she did. And what her mother said to me. I just, I can't understand how you can do that to your own child. To say those things about her." Stef broke down then and it was Lena's turn to hold her wife as she cried. They'd taken in some troubled children the past year. But Lena knew that Stef and Brandon had never taken to any of them like they had Callie and Jude. She knew by watching the little things that Brandon did for Callie, like hold her hand in the mall, and helping her from her car seat, to playing with her in the store, that that little boy had connected with her and as she watched Stef cry she knew she felt the same about those two children. "We can adopt them Stef. They can be our children. Our babies. We can

help Callie forget all those bad memories and make new ones with her and Jude."

Stef looked up at her, "Do you think we could Lena?"

"Absolutely! Stef we can do it. We'll talk to Bill in the morning." Lena took her hand and stood up, "But for now," She said with a coy smile, "I have an idea of what we could do in the shower."

Stef's eyes widened at the thought. "Let's go"

As the two women ran quietly and quickly up the stairs they checked in on Brandon and Callie and Jude. Lena pulled her wife into the bathroom and kissed her.

"Mmmm…I like it when you're assertive." Stef whispered as she began to take Lena's nightshirt off, until they heard Callie scream.

"Shit" Lena whispered under her breath. Stef didn't have time to question her wife's choice of words. She followed her into the master bedroom to see Callie thrashing on the bed.

"No no no no no no no!"

Both women rushed to the bed and sat on either side of her. Lena took the little one into her arms.

"Shhhh Shhh. It's okay Callie. You're okay." Lena whispered.

Stef watched her wife in amazement as she spoke softly to the child.

"I hurt! I hurt!" Lena's eyes widened as Stef sat next to them on the bed and stroked Callie's hair.

"What hurts baby?" Stef asked her.

Callie pointed down between her legs.

"I hurt."

"I'll call Mike to come watch the boys. We have to take her to the hospital." Stef told Lena. "Go get her ready."

Lena nodded and went downstairs quickly and put Callie's coat and shoes on.

"I cold Momma. I cold." Lena stood there fazed as she held the little one who was clinging to her. She felt like jumping for joy and basking in the glory of the triumph of being called Momma by the beautiful little girl in her arms. Instead she carried her to the living room and wrapped a blanket around the two of them and started rocking her. She heard a car door shut and the front door open. Mike was standing there in his pajamas.

"Hey." He said walking over to them, "How is she?"

"She's shivering. I think she's losing blood or something." Lena told him.

Mike took a step closer to them but Lena put her hand up. "Don't come any closer Mike. I just got her calmed down. She's scared of men." Mike nodded and stepped backward as Stef quietly ran down the stairs.

"Thank you so much Mike. I moved Jude's playpen into the guest room. The baby monitor is in B's room. We should be back by the time he wakes up, but if we aren't just tell him we had to go do something." Stef hugged her ex and waited for Lena to get up. She grabbed her wife's coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"It's cold out there." She told her as she led them out the door and helped the two into the car.

She hoped to God that little girl would be okay. She was also hoping that the bastard who did this to her little girl would be smashed to bits.


End file.
